


Flowchart

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reconciliation, The Golden Elite, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: After waking up from his hard-fought match at Dominion, Kenny overhears Matt, Nick, and Kota discussing a matter of great importance to them all.





	Flowchart

'Wow, this is actually really cliché.'

It was the first thought that popped into Kenny Omega's head when he finally opened his eyes from the death-like sleep that had taken him after his crazy match against Okada. He only barely remembered reaching the hotel—having been carried by Kota, Matt, and Nick all at once—being pushed into the shower—someone had to have helped him wash up, but he couldn't recall who—and falling face-first into the soft bed.

He had half-expected to wake up with at least one of his friend-lovers by his side; but he was pleasantly surprised to find that they had apparently decided to let him have the bed to himself last night.

Speaking of which, as he sat in the morning quietness, he could hear Matt's happy voice floating in from the other room, followed by Nick's excited chatter, and Kota's always-surprisingly melodic rumble.

It was still all so surreal.

He was the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, _finally_ , after so many years of struggle and sacrifice.

'Sacrifice...'

The word made his heart hurt and tasted bitter on his tongue as he considered all that he had lost on the path to get here. Had it been worth it? Kenny wasn't sure he could ever answer that question.

But then, he considered all that had been lost, and somehow miraculously _regained_.

Kota came back to him, for some reason. He was whole again.

And, just last night, Nick and Matt accepted his embrace in the ring, and embraced him back. They, too, came back to him in an act no less miraculous that Kota's return.

Lines from a song he had heard in an anime floated around in his mind, bouncing around in his fuzzy, lightheaded state.

_I gain everything, I lose everything...But the beacon of light in my heart always glows bright..._

Kenny smiled to himself, shaking his head.

“This really is too cliché,” he said aloud this time, gingerly climbing from the bed. He almost threw open the door with a flourish, but a few snatches of the conversation just outside gave him pause.

“Alright, so that's settled.” Matt's voice, low with what sounded like concentration. “We'll stay at Kota's place whenever we're in Japan, and then Nick and I will alternate houses when we're over in the states. When there's a hotel situation involved, we can go for connecting rooms, or one big one with two double beds, depending on our moods.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow from his side of the door. Were they...planning out future living arrangements?

His heart swelled, and he found himself sniffing back a few tears. Sometimes, he just couldn't believe how loved he was.

'I don't deserve any of you—'

“Serious question: What if we all want him at the same time?” Nick's voice this time.

“What, like, to fuck him?”

'... _Fucking perverts_!'

Matt's loud, shocked laughter reached Kenny's quickly-reddening ears as the older Buck was shushed by the other two.

“Ibushi-san...you're too ambitious,” Matt started to say, until Nick cut him off.

“No, that's exactly what I mean,” he explained, and Kenny could imagine the nod that passed between him and Kota. “Like, what if all three of us are really, really aching for it at the same time...”

“Kenny can handle it,” Kota said confidently, which made something very pleasant and strange twist in Kenny's stomach.

'No, no, it's too early, it's too early,' he tried to tell himself, attempting to banish the increasingly dirty thoughts from his mind.

Too late. He already could see it clearly: Kota would be the first to hold him down, grinning like a wolf, and Nick wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of that. Matt, at least, would be gentle at first, maybe starting with just a kiss...

Kenny sank to his knees by the door, eventually just sitting on his butt in quiet shock, hating that he could feel himself getting hard. The cotton fabric of his pajamas suddenly felt like too much friction against his skin as he bit his lip.

He forced himself to listen closely. Apparently the three men in the other room had moved on from their discussion of how they'd all fuck him at the same time; Kenny could definitely still hear the new strain in their voices, however, and realized that he might find out what it felt like to have Matt, Kota, and Nick have a go at him sooner rather than later.

He squirmed slightly, pressing his ear to the door.

“Guys, we can't forget about at least two other people though,” Nick was saying, suddenly serious.

There were a few moments of silence.

“Marty,” Matt said softly, sadly. “We really need to get him and Kenny to make up. I don't think Kenny knows just how much Marty loves him...or how hard he fell for him when they were tagging together.”

Now the Best Bout Machine wrapped his arms around his knees, feeling a short but intense wave of sadness.

'How could I forget about Marty?' he scolded himself, remembering the hurt look on the Villain's face. His incriminating words still echoed in Kenny's mind.

_You just_ _**left me** _ _, Kenny! You left me for_ _**him** _ _! You left me alone!_

'I'm so sorry,' he apologized in something of a prayer, vowing that he'd speak to Scurll as soon as he could.

“...I'm sure Marty will eventually forgive you,” Matt was saying, and Kenny could guess that he was speaking to Kota. “Not that you did anything wrong...”

Kota's ensuing sigh was soft. “No, I'm not blameless in all this. I forced Kenny to pull away in many ways...I was really scared, but that's not an excuse. I'll help him fix things.”

“ _We'll_ help him fix things,” Nick corrected. “This is all of us, now.” He paused. “Which reminds me...Person of Interest Number Two.”

Kenny swore he could _hear_ Kota roll his eyes. “Okada.”

Now that one caught Omega off-guard.

Matt picked up the thread of the conversation. “Those two will have to talk as well, and soon. If Kazuchika doesn't own up to his feelings soon, I'm worried it'll turn ugly.”

“Do you really think Kenny has feelings for Okada?” It was Kota's voice again, this time with far less sarcasm.

Nick inhaled deeply before answering. “There's definitely something there between them; only they know what it is, but I agree; they're going to have to deal with it.”

Kota seemed to accept the answer, but a chuckle from Matt quickly followed.

“What's that expression, Ibushi-san? You wouldn't happen to be _jealous_ of Okada, would you?”

A small smile came to Kenny's face as he heard Kota sputter for a second, followed closely by a cry of pain from Matt, and more laughter from Nick. It was good to hear them all getting along. Nick had been much more willing than Matt, at first, to accept Kota; now it seemed like the brothers were on the same page.

The issue of Okada still bothered him, though; Kenny sat back on, balancing with the palms of his hands, and thought things over.

It was indeed true that there was _something_ between him and Kazuchika Okada—something electric, and deep, and magnetic. And yeah, for a while there, he wondered if it could actually be love, or something close to it.

But with Kota coming back, and the Bullet Club imploding around him, Kenny hadn't had much time to sort out his feelings. Certainly Okada hadn't; although the man _did_ inject himself into Kenny's life again the only way he could as soon as he had a believable enough reason...

Hell, it was the only reason Kenny was sitting here now with the IWGP Heavyweight Championship on his dresser.

'I do need to talk to him,' Kenny vowed, putting that high on his mental list, right up next to sorting things out with Marty.

He turned his attention back to Kota and the Bucks.

“...Plus, I don't mind sharing a bed with Kota,” Nick was saying, with perhaps a hint of too much excitement in his voice. Kenny felt his heart skip a beat. Besides the thought of Nick and Kota getting together being _extremely hot_ , he also knew that he and Matt wouldn't stand a chance in hell if those two teamed up.

He realized, suddenly, that he probably wasn't intended to have heard any of the conversation that his guys were having.

With a rush of movement, he crawled over and into the bed, pulling the sheets up to his neck, and pretended to be asleep.

Apparently his instincts were good; not two minutes later, the door slowly cracked open.

“Kenny?”

Matt poked his head in, followed by Nick and Kota. They all looked happy, quiet smiles on each of their faces.

Kenny did his best acting job, blinking and yawning.

“Hey guys...What time is it? How long was I out?”

Nick glanced at his phone. “It's only 10...You can rest more if you want. Are you hungry? Matt and I were going to go grab something to eat.”

“Sure, that'd be great! I could eat anything!”

A quick look passed between the brothers, one that didn't go unnoticed by Kenny as he slowly sat up in the bed.

“Alright, we'll be back in 20,” Matt offered with a smile. He gave Kota a pat on the shoulder. “Take care of him until then, okay?”

Ibushi nodded, a small smirk on his lips. Kenny gave them all a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

The moment the sound of the front door closing reached his ears, Kota jumped on him.

Stunned, Kenny didn't even have time to cry out before his arms were pinned over his head, and the Golden Star was seated firmly on his waist, legs planted at Kenny's sides. He was genuinely surprised that it didn't hurt, given how sore he was from the match.

“You heard us, didn't you?” Kota asked, grinning wickedly. “I can tell you were faking being asleep. How much did you catch?”

Kenny blinked innocently. “What are you talking about?” His expression was _just_ on the edge of being believable. Had it been anyone else, it may have actually worked.

But not with Kota, whose brown eyes flashed dangerously. “Don't make me _tickle_ it out of you, Kenny Omega,” he threatened, flexing his fingers. “Because in your current state, I don't think you could get away from me...”

The hands that held Kenny's wrists slowly trailed down his arms, sliding to his ribs, and hovered ominously. Kenny lay very, very still the whole time, not daring to move.

“You'd just have to lay there and take it, my love; lay helplessly on your back while I have my way with you.” Ibushi's eyes grew brighter with each word.

“You're not too tired to _scream_ , are you, Kenny-tan?”

“Alright, alright!” Kenny gasped, already squirming underneath Kota's weight, trying to get away from the fingers that he knew would just as quickly dig into his sides until he begged for mercy. “Okay, you crazy sadist! I'll tell you the truth!”

“Go on.”

Kenny exhaled. “I only caught some of it. I'm glad you and the Bucks are getting along...And I agree with you all that I need to talk to Marty and Okada.”

“You could have just come in and talked with us...”

“I didn't want to intrude.”

Kota laughed incredulously. “Kenny, I promise you... You never have to worry about us wanting you there or not. We _always_ want you with us; you can never really intrude on that, can you?”

Kenny was touched, and felt himself misting up again. “I really love you,” he said softly. “I really love Nick and Matt too. I love all of you. It's like all of my dreams have come true.”

Ibushi smiled genuinely at that. “You deserve to be happy,” he said simply. “But, you _also_ deserved to be punished for spying, right?”

“C'mon, Bu-san...” Kenny tried to buck the other man off, but only succeeded in tiring himself out. He waited to catch his breath before speaking again.

“Be nice, please?” He put on his best puppy-dog eyes, blinking innocently. “Pleeeaaassseeee...”

Kota gave Kenny his sweetest smile in return, and leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

“When you're all cute like this,” he whispered, looking directly into the lovely _gaijin's_ eyes, “It just makes me want to torture you more.”

Kenny felt his heart racing at Kota's words, at the timbre of his voice. He couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss up onto Kota's full lips.

“So torture me then,” he challenged, wrapping his arms around Kota's back.

“Hmmm, let me check the board.”

Kenny blinked in utter confusion. “Board? What?”

“Matt and Nick and I made a chart for which days we'd let you rest, and which days we'd share, and which days would be one-on-one...Of course, we need you to sign off on it, and make any necessary changes...”

Kenny shook his head with a laugh. “I can't believe how lucky I am to have you all,” he grinned. “But do spontaneous moments like this count? I mean, we can't help it when we just get in the right mood...”

Kota seemed to think it over. “I guess we'll have to figure that out a bit later, huh?”

“Maybe a lot later.”

“They'll be back in, like, 10 minutes. Be patient. You should be resting anyway.”

Kenny pouted until Kota kissed him again. As if on cue, there were 4 hard knocks at the door.

“We're home!”

 

 


End file.
